


Chris

by CaliArena



Series: Diarios [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliArena/pseuds/CaliArena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris no esperaba que su vida cambiara. Lo hizo. Y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris

"[...] Había pensado que el comienzo de clases sería algo más interesante que esto. Cuando veo a las personas correr y jugar por el patio siento algo de envidia, ya quisiera poder divertirme así de fácil, como si fuera una niñita. Ya sé que tengo sólo once y medio, pero mi vida es como la de los perros, y cada año vale por siete. La profesora de esta hora nos trató como si fuéramos monos del kinder que no saben estarse quietos y a mi como si fuese inevitable que hubiese una cerebrito antisocial en el curso. No hizo ninguna falta que mencionara que su materia era política, la odié en cuanto me dirigió una mirada. Ni decir de [...] mis compañeros, uno más imbécil que el otro. En cuanto notaron que no era tan hueca como las demás, comenzaron a rehuirme. Menos mal, mis padres se disgustarían conmigo si armase otro escándalo como el del año pasado.  
  
Ahora que he vuelto a casa y mis oídos han escuchado buena música, no sé qué pensar acerca del chico que se me acercó a la hora del receso. Parecía tan solitario y desorientado como yo, algo raro en alguien de su especie. Tal vez podría utilizarlo para mi experimento... O tal vez sólo lo conserve como amigo [...]"

 

* * *

 

"[...] **Martes:** [...] Demian no ha venido a clases, le he mandado un mensaje pero no los ha contestado al igual que mis llamadas. Sé que no debí haberle gritado de esa forma ayer, pero estaba demasiado enojada por no sé que cosa y él, desde que nos conocemos, ha sido la única persona cercana en todos los sentidos. Le he dicho que lo siento, pero un mensaje de texto no me parece suficiente. [...]  
  
 **Miércoles:** [...] Demian ha faltado nuevamente a clases y nadie sabe el número de su casa. Sigo llamándole al móvil, pero tampoco contesta. ¿Tan enojado puede estar como para no responder a un mensaje? [...] Estoy preocupada ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Si está enfermo, se muere o algo? Soy la peor amiga en la historia, lo sé. [...] Sigo enviando mensajes pidiendo disculpas. [...]  
  
 **Jueves:** ¡Rose me ha conseguido el número de la casa! Como delegada no esperaba menos de ella, la verdad que no se me había ocurrido pedir ayuda a nadie hasta que mi madre lo sugirió en la cena de ayer. Ella no es para nada cercana a Demian o a mí, por lo que supuse que no sabría nada. [...] Llamaré antes de que sea tarde...  
  
He llamado a casa de Demian y me ha atendido la madre. Está enfermo, nada grave, pero contagioso. En un día o dos volvería a la normalidad, eso espera y yo también y ha agregado que pasa el día entero durmiendo salvo para lo más necesario, lo que explicaría por qué no ha respondido a mis mensajes, aunque no el por qué la casilla no se ha llenado aún... [...]  
  
 **Viernes:** [...] El día ha sido muy agotador sin él. Tarah y Sophie no han dejado de fastidiarme desde que notaron que Demian no está para protegerme. He tenido la mala suerte de que ha sido en la hora de política. A veces me dan tanta lástima por no tener una vida... [...] He llamado a su casa rato antes de la cena, pero nadie a contestado. No insistí ya que podría ser temprano para mi pero no para una persona enferma... El caso es que lo extraño. Se me hace una eternidad de la última vez que escuché su fastidiosa voz.  
  
 **Sábado:** [...] Está lloviendo. Nadie contesta aún. [...]  
  
 **Domingo:** [...] He comenzado a experimentar con los traductores y se me ha ido lo que me quedaba de crédito enviando "съжалявам". La reunión familiar no es lo mismo si no puedo quejarme con nadie. [...] Siguen sin contestar [...]  
  
 **Jueves:** [...] Hoy he visto a la madre de Demian en la escuela, hablando con el director. Cuando escuché su nombre no pude evitar detenerme y simular que arreglaba mi uniforme. [...] Ella habló de que podía concederle que faltase a la escuela unos días, pero no que descuidase sus clases. Al parecer estaba yendo a buscar las tareas todos los días... No me extraña no haberla reconocido, si no se parece en nada a Demian [...] A todo esto, no sé cómo me siento. Sé que debería estar enojada porque me mintió, más bien, hizo que la madre me mintiera. Es triste... ¿Por qué huir de esa forma? ¿No sería más simple sólo enfrentarme, gritarme o golpearme? [...] Si su intención ha sido hacerme sentir culpable, lo ha logrado. [...]  
  
 **Viernes:** Tenía razón al pensar que el dormir me haría procesar los hechos, cuando desperté estaba furiosa, dispuesta a gritarle en su cara lo muy imbécil que era y golpearlo hasta que el sol saliera por el oeste. En la escuela he gritado a medio mundo y casi me gano una suspensión si no le hubiese mentido al director con que estaba en mis días. Adiós a mi coartada para salvarme de educación física una clase... [...] Casi no la vi, pero la madre de Demian estuvo ahí para recoger las tareas del día, y casi le grito todo lo que pensaba acerca de la actitud de su hijo, pero se me había ocurrido algo mejor. [...] La seguí hasta su casa.  
  
Su casa quedaba a pocas cuadras y era zona transitada por mucha gente, así que prácticamente fui pegada a su espalda, lo que fue de mucha suerte, sino no hubiese escuchado su conversación telefónica. Hablaba con una mujer, de la cual no pude retener su nombre, sobre Demian. No era ninguna enfermedad contagiosa lo que él tenía, sino depresión. Ella estaba preocupada por él y estaba pensando en llevarlo a un psicólogo. Había sido progresivo, al principio había dejado de comer y luego entro en estado catatónico por unos días. Al principio habían creído que se trataba de un berrinche o que alguna chica le había rechazado, así que lo dejaron estar, pero luego se puso peor. Me di la vuelta antes de que entrara en la casa y pudiese verme, todavía pensando sobre lo que había escuchado.  
  
[...] El enojo desapareció por completo desde ese momento, ahora sólo estoy triste. Triste porque mi mejor amigo se encuentra mal y no me quiere cerca, triste porque ya casi olvido que yo soy la responsable de su tristeza. [...]  
  
Tal vez envíe un último mensaje antes de dormir. Uno que diga cuanto lo extraño en vez de uno que diga cuanto lo siento. Ya he pedido mis disculpas y no puedo sentirlo más...  
  
 **Lunes:** ¡Ha vuelto! He tenido que revisar el calendario porque en cuanto lo he visto me ha parecido como si hubiesen pasado años en lugar de días. Le he dado un gran abrazo y no lo solté en todo el día. No me han gustado para nada sus ojeras ni la pinta de zombie que tiene, pero ya pensaré en algo. Mientras tanto he actuado como si me hubiese creído lo de la enfermedad contagiosa suya, eso parece aliviarlo, y me ha dicho que se le ha perdido el móvil, aunque ya me esperaba una mentira como esa... [...] No prometeré que no volveré a enojarme, ni a gritarle, ni a insultarle, ni nada de eso. Pero sí prometo que voy a estar a su lado mientras pueda y él me necesite, aún contra su voluntad. Después de todo... para eso son los amigos [...]"

 

* * *

 

"[...] Una sensación horrible pasó por mi cuerpo cuando una simple discusión se tornó en algo con demasiado significado. Miles de respuestas desfilaron por mi mente, pero a la vez yo me encontraba fuera de ella. Observando fijamente las blancas páginas del libro, podía ver plasmada en ellas lo que sería de mi futuro dependiendo de la respuesta que diera. Cuando iba a hablar, me entró miedo. ¿Cómo dejar claras las cosas sin perder a mi mejor amigo? ¿Por qué arriesgarme cuando ya lo tengo todo?  
  
Lo miré mientras hablaba, fingiendo que la respuesta se refería a los protagonistas de un libro y no a nosotros. Y no es que me arrepienta, aunque no me agrade ver como Demian se distanció un poco después de eso, ni como sus ojos perdieron un poco de su brillo. Sé que mañana volveremos a estar bien. Jean y Luis están bien como están...  
  
¿O no? [...]"

 

* * *

 

"[...] Hoy la profesora de Política nos dio un respiro de su horrenda cara y se ausentó a clases, dejándonos con dos horas de libre albedrío dentro del establecimiento escolar. Los insultos no se hicieron tardar, ni siquiera de mi parte, ya que podríamos haber estado durmiendo unas cuantas horas más antes de nuestra doble clase de educación física al mediodía. Fueron cuatro los minutos que tardé en convencer a Demian de que me llevara a conocer su casa, cuando vi que pretendía abandonarme con el resto de los compañeros que no tenían quien los fuera a buscar.  
  
El camino fue bastante entretenido [...] pero se puso demasiado quejoso y me bajó de su espalda a la tercera cuadra de caminar. Aunque tal vez tuvo algo que ver el que me haya sostenido con mucha fuerza de su cuello... [...]  
  
La casa es bonita por dentro tanto como por fuera [...] y su madre es un completamente genial, no pudimos hablar mucho porque el tiempo siempre pasa demasiado rápido cuando el momento es bueno, pero puedo asegurar con firmeza que la adoré a las primeras palabras. Y me sentí muy como en casa. [...]  
  
Como Demian y yo no compartimos la misma clase de educación física, me pasé los últimos minutos viéndolo recoger su equipo de natación, yendo de un lado hacia el otro cuando descubría que algo no se encontraba donde debería, riéndome interiormente aunque mostrándome fastidiada porque los minutos corrían de prisa.  
  
Lo observé de reojo de a ratos, preguntándome que tanto buscaba con el brazo sumergido en la mochila, y cuando él me lo dijo me reí de su expresión ante mi respuesta tan obvia. Lo que no me sorprendía era que Demian hubiese armado tanto alboroto por un simple alfajor olvidado, era de esperarse algo así de su parte. Hubiese continuado riéndome si no fuese porque íbamos tarde a la clase [...].  
  
Me pareció buena idea escribir ahora que nos dijeron que la profesora de Handball se tomó licencia. [...] Así que estoy sentada en las gradas del gimnasio interior, viendo como Demian chapotea en el agua. Bueno, no, no chapotea, a simple vista puedo afirmar que sabe bien lo que hace [...], y yo no sé por qué no se me había ocurrido acercarme a verlo antes. Aunque no es algo que no pueda remediarse, ya que tengo al menos tres semanas hasta que nos reasignen profesor o deporte... Y la vista desde aquí es bastante buena. [...]"

 

* * *

 

"[...] Me había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que Demian y yo teníamos bastantes años de amistad, aún había muchas barreras entre nosotros. Era increíble como las palabras adecuadas producirían un leve rubor en su rostro de diecisiete años. ¡Por todos los cielos y era un chico! [...]  
  
Definitivamente el estar sólo acompañado por mí lo estaba afectando de muchas maneras... pero, ni siquiera podía culparlo de eso, ya que era yo quien impedía a los demás acerarse.  
  
[...] Había visto que Demian hablaba mucho con sus compañeros de natación, supongo que eso significa que es más sociable que yo. Cosa no tan rara cuando comparas cualquier cosa conmigo... [...]  
  
Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto, pero temo que su respuesta sea un alejamiento por su parte. Demian parecía estar bien conmigo, ¿y si al preguntarle él notaba cuánto realmente se estaba perdiendo? Entonces lo estaría arruinando todo. [...]  
  
¿Es muy egoísta esto que estoy haciendo? No necesito una respuesta, sé que sí lo es. Yo misma soy muy egoísta, y no me arriesgaré a perder al único amigo que alguna vez pude tener. Demian significa demasiado para mí y no me importa si luego me odia por retenerlo, lo quiero demasiado como para que pueda ser algo bueno. [...]"

 

* * *

 

"[...] Mi madre no ha dejado de gritar desde que llegó, y a pesar de que estoy en mi habitación aún puedo escuchar su discusión. [...] Esto se vuelve cada día más agotador, así no hay quien pueda estudiar [...].  
  
Los profesores ponen cada vez más presión en nosotros, es molesto [...] Y como si no nos sintiéramos agobiados por la cantidad de exámenes que debemos rendir, ellos también quieren que nos preocupemos por nuestro futuro fuera de la escuela. [...] No es como si nos estuviésemos graduando, no veo necesaria tanta estupidez junta.  
  
[...]Debo admitir que no solo me he sentido estresada por los exámenes porque también he estado al pendiente de si Demian realizaba algún acercamiento con Rose. Prácticamente estuve pegada a su costado durante toda la semana. [...]  
  
Sé que tengo que dejar de actuar como una controladora pero, ¿realmente quiero que ellos estén juntos?[...]  
  
[...]Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. ¿Cómo pude haber dicho estupidez semejante? ¿Cómo podría eso ser una buena idea?[...]  
  
Ya había aceptado mi parte egoísta que deseaba mantener a Demian a mi lado por siempre y ahora hacía algo así... Soy tan estúpida.[...]  
  
Hoy en el receso creí que iba a morirme. Como el fin de curso se acerca los cursos mayores preparan un acto para despedir a los de último año, y Demian se ha visto obligado a colaborar.  
  
[...] No quiero que esté cerca de Rose. No quiero que se aleje de mi. Nada sería lo mismo si ellos... No. ¡No quiero! Puedo decirle que se olvide de lo que dije, que Rose nunca podría hacerlo feliz. Yo... Yo... Quiero a Demian solo para mi. [...]"

 

* * *

 

"[...]Darme cuenta de que me gusta Demian ha hecho mi fin de semana imposible de soportar. Sigo sin creer que yo haya sido artífice de tales anotaciones en el diario desde el viernes. Eso sí, agradezco la clemencia del cielo que me hizo volver a mi yo de siempre y no me dejó comportarme así frente a él esta mañana en clase. Todo ha sido tan normal como siempre ¿Por qué tendría que cambiar? [...]  
  
Al parecer la separación de mis padres es algo definitivo, porque él no ha regresado desde ayer y mi madre no se ve para nada preocupada por eso. [...] Tengo miedo de preguntar... [...] Pero no dejaré que eso me amargue la vida. [...]  
  
[...]El hecho de poder pasar otro año con él hace que todo sea más fácil. No veo necesario aún el preocuparme por lo que sucederá al acabar la escuela, como los molestos profesores. [...] Así que seguiré como hasta ahora, sólo que disfrutando cada momento aún más porque sé que tiene fecha límite. [...]  
  
No puedo creer que yo haya escrito eso. Si no me hubiese prohibido usar corrector, juro que lo haría. ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan pesimista? Hace un momento estaba yo misma pensando en que un año es mucho tiempo. Muchas cosas podrían pasar en el transcurso de doce meses, el viaje podría no ser necesario para entonces... [...]  
  
[...]Mañana pasaré la noche en casa de Demian y mi madre ha hecho planea con unas amigas, lo cual parece estar necesitando[...].  
  
Sólo queda una hoja más en el cuaderno. No puedo seguír agregando hojas de otros cuadernos o terminará por romperse. No quiero eso, es muy especial para mi. [...] Así que he decidido regalárselo a él. Creo que merece saber la verdad después de cinco años de estar junto a mi.

 

> **Demian:**  
>   
>  No creo que pueda decirte algo más de lo que pudiste haber leído aquí. Pero quiero decirte directamente cuan importante fuiste en mi vida y cuanto te aprecio. Los recuerdos de una vida anterior a esto parecen demasiado defusos como para ser reales y siento que me acompañaste cada segundo de mi existencia, y prometo que así será por lo que la eternidad exista.  
>   
>  Cursi, ¿ah? Te he dejado lo mejor para el final. Sé que han pasado años desde que te he entregado mi diario, porque te haré jurar que leerás un día a la vez y sé que lo cumplirás porque así eres tú.  
>   
>  Discúlpame por haberte hecho leer mis tonterías, pero quería que finalmente conocieras esa parte de mi que nunca puedo mostrar. Esa parte que te quiere desde hace tiempo.  
>   
>  No sé qué es lo que pueda pasar en el tiempo que te haya tomado leer el diario, pero si no estoy a tu lado mientras lees esto, quiero que sepas que te amo, y que te seguiré amando por más que la distancia nos separe.  
>   
>  Eres lo mejor que alguna vez pude tener, y así será para siempre.  
>   
>  _Chris_  
>   
>  _PD: Por favor, enfádate conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero conserva bien mi cuaderno. Los mejores años de mi vida se encuentran allí dentro y desearía que permanecieran con la persona que lo hizo posible_

"


End file.
